Among all the roots of
\[z^8 - z^6 + z^4 - z^2 + 1 = 0,\]the maximum imaginary part of a root can be expressed as $\sin \theta,$ where $-90^\circ \le \theta \le 90^\circ.$  Find $\theta.$
Answer: If $z^8 - z^6 + z^4 - z^2 + 1 = 0,$ then
\[(z^2 + 1)(z^8 - z^6 + z^4 - z^2 + 1) = z^{10} + 1 = 0.\]So $z^{10} = -1 = \operatorname{cis} 180^\circ,$ which means
\[z = 18^\circ + \frac{360^\circ \cdot k}{10} = 18^\circ + 36^\circ \cdot k\]for some integer $k.$  Furthermore, $z^2 \neq -1.$  Thus, the roots $z$ are graphed below, labelled in black.

[asy]
unitsize(2 cm);

draw((-1.2,0)--(1.2,0));
draw((0,-1.2)--(0,1.2));
draw(Circle((0,0),1));

dot("$18^\circ$", dir(18), dir(18));
dot("$54^\circ$", dir(54), dir(54));
dot("$90^\circ$", dir(90), NE, red);
dot("$126^\circ$", dir(126), dir(126));
dot("$162^\circ$", dir(162), dir(162));
dot("$198^\circ$", dir(198), dir(198));
dot("$234^\circ$", dir(234), dir(234));
dot("$270^\circ$", dir(270), SW, red);
dot("$306^\circ$", dir(306), dir(306));
dot("$342^\circ$", dir(342), dir(342));
[/asy]

The roots with the maximum imaginary part are $\operatorname{cis} 54^\circ$ and $\operatorname{cis} 126^\circ,$ so $\theta = \boxed{54^\circ}.$